Goku (How Bread wants it)
|-|Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJB Kaioken= |-|SSJB Kaioken x10= |-|Ultra Instinct= ] Summary "Goku can't beat ____ because.." "Time limit most likely will give him the loss because...." "Goku isn't universal" tRIG-''' Powers and Stats 'Tier: 3-A (On VSB for da reasons) I Low 2-C (On VSB for da reasons) I Low 2-C (Destroyed a majority of Universe 7 accidentally while intensely shaking the whole DBZ multiverse with a full power Spirit Bomb Kamehameha) I 2-C ' '''Name: Goku Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: Around his 40's Classification: Saiyan, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiyan with only his finger) and offensive (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Existence Erasure (Hakai because it is vry very legit and if you dont agree with me you are a sex offending claustrophobic attack helicopter), Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further (Can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), Teleportation, His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity, I Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God (Also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, which makes him resistant to poison. Resistance to Time Stop as SSBKKx10 (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up) and Existence Erasure I Reactive Evolution (Got stronger overtime in the fight against ayy lmao, also was able to unlock new haxes, new abilities, and stuff like that and knocked out Fat Girl With Love Attacks), Powers and Abilities Immunity (Bypassed an attack from ayy lmao via trying hard), Durability Negation, Reality Warping, Immunity to Existence Erasure, Forcefield Bypassing (ovo), Time Reversal/Manipulation (Nearly got smacked outta the ring by ayy lmao but used this to prevent this from happening), Can attack the soul, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Has no soul during this form cuz it just works), Can detect the pressure points and weak points of the opponent and hit it, Exponential Upgrade (Is constantly getting stronger each second) I Same as before, but much higher than before + Space-Time Destruction, Reality Destruction/Manipulation, Can attack non-intangible/intangible beings, Can stack a massive amount of damage in one-punch via Reality Manipulation 'Attack Potency: ''' Universal Level (On VSB for da reasons) I Universal Level+ (On VSB for da reasons) I Multi-Universal Level (Destroyed a majority of Universe 7 accidentally while intensely shaking the whole DBZ multiverse with a full power Spirit Bomb Kamehameha) I Multi-Universal Level (Significantly stronker than before)' 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to ayy lmao) I Massively FTL+ (Dodged fat guy who thinks Goku is black's Justice Flash by walking) I Immeasurable (Blasted a Kamehameha across the entire DBZ multiverse in a nanosecond) I Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'Universal Level I High Universe Level I Likely Universe Level+ I Multi-Universal Level (Beat up Zeno after destroying all of DBZ/DBS and recreated Dragon Ball)' Durability: 'Universal Level (On VSB for da reasons) I Universal Level+ (On VSB for da reasons) I Multi-Universal Level I Multi-Universal Level' Stamina: Extremely High Range: Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. '''Weaknesses: '''Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Even after absorbing the energy of a Super Saiyan God, Goku's durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside, '''Guns Notable Attacks/Techniques: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Saiyan Forms:' An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Homing Energy Wave:' A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. *'Kaio-Ken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb):' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. *'After-image technique:' This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *'Full-Nelson:' Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *'Hasshu-ken:' A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Crazy Fist:' This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. *'Mind Reading:' Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Mafuba:' A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Zamas and Zamas. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' A technique learned from Whis. In this state, Goku's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it, unlike that fake Goku with Ultra Instinct, this has no time limit. *'Hakai/Destruction': Goku is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Goku causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. *'Gun': Goku is able to use his weakness by pulling a gun out of nowhere. The gun has the same power as Hakai. NOTE: This is slightly serious cuz I LOVE GUKU but this is slightly unserious cuz there are powers no Dragon Ball character can actually achieve and DBS is probs not gonna reach this (except goku because he- jk) Key: Base / Super Saiyan Forms / Super Saiyan God / SSB I Ultra Instinct I SSB + Ultra Instinct I SSBUIKKX20 ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Spongebob Squarepants(Downplayed) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Goku Category:Gokus Category:Gokusan Category:Saiyans Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Bread